Just Love
by black-emperor
Summary: (Draco and Hermione) Hermione feels alone, her friends seem to have forgotten about her, is there anyone out there for her?


Author notes: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters for that matter of a fact. I also do not own the song "No lies, just love" by Bright Eyes. Enjoy it is a long song fic, no seriously its pretty long for a song fic lol.  
  
Description: Hermione is feeling down about her life. Nothing seems to be going right, her friends have found love, and they seemed to be too caught up with that. She feels alone..(I might put off that Harry and Ron are rude, but it just makes the story a little more believable that's all.)  
  
Hermione sat starring out her window as the snow fell softly, as if she was watching something intently. But she wasn't, she was just alone. Over time Harry and Ron had gotten girlfriends, Harry with Ginny of course and Ron with Lavender, both very good friends of hers. But she couldn't understand why she felt so left out, she was a good friend with them all but she still felt like the 3rd wheel whenever she did hang out with them.  
  
Its not like they would ignore her, or they didn't use to at least. They would occasionally ask her to accompany them while they went to go hang out somewhere in the school. But sooner or later Hermione just started saying no, feeling like they asked her just because the felt bad for her, for her being complete and utterly alone. So they stopped asking her because they probably got tired of always dragging her along with them.  
  
Hermione sighed trying to not think about the situation any further, she had to get ready and go to breakfast.  
  
It was in the march of the winter I turned seventeen  
That I bought those pills  
I thought I would need  
  
Hermione slowly strolled down the hallways and trudged down the stairs when reaching them. She did not want to go to breakfast because she would have to deal with all the oogly eyes made across the table between the 4 pairs of lovers. She was not too enthralled about that.  
  
When finally reaching the Great Hall she began to walk even slower when she noticed that the group had already made their way down to breakfast and eating carelessly, probably not even noting that she wasn't there yet. She also noticed that she never walked with Harry or Ron anymore. Well maybe sometimes from Snape's class but that was only once in a blue moon now these days. She walked past the tables filled with Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws hearing the chatter that was going on, but as she walked past the Slytherins she could hear their snickering, and could feel their deep glares at her. Then she heard something that tore her apart inside.  
  
Pansy Parkinson shouted in front of the other Slytherins, "Hey look who it is! Hermione, only now she doesn't have Potter and Weasley by her side anymore!" she broke into laughter after completing the last word. All the other Slytherins joined in, Hermione looked at them a moment, noting that all of them were laughing and she glanced upon Draco for no obvious reason and saw a small smile on his lips. Hermione felt a little hurt, and had no particular reason why either. Hermione did not want to break into tears in front of these sniveling fools but she couldn't hold in her grieving any longer. Small puddles of tears formed at the rims of her eyes and spilled over causing some of the Slytherins to stop knowing it wasn't funny anymore. But Pansy kept on snickering, but Draco's small smile had disappeared. Hermione had a spur of a moment and walked over to Pansy and slapped her. With all of her anger, sadness, and loneliness she put into that slap. All the commotion in the hall halted staring at the scene that just happened before them.  
  
And I wrote a letter to my family  
Said it's not your fault  
And you've been good to me  
  
All of the professors were in complete shock from the scene they had just seen. Professor McGonagall was the first to speak, "Hermione, Pansy I would like to see you two in my office, but not together. I will expect you to come after your breakfast." They both nodded in agreement. Hermione walked over to her table of Gryffindors and found them smiling at her, like she had just won an award or some sort. She sat in her original seat and started eating like not a thing had happened, unlike Pansy who was in a whining frenzy and was complaining to Draco about how rude that was. She saw Draco say the first words he'd said to her the whole time and saw Pansy turn all shades of red, and then storm out of the Great Hall. Hermione smiled inside of herself, at the actions she took.  
  
Harry, Ron, Ginny and Lavender were all still staring at Hermione as she ate her breakfast. Finally Hermione noticed that no one was talking in her little area of friends and thought that they were just staring at each other with those oogly eyes and looked up to only find all of their eyes still on her.  
  
Hermione said quite irritated, "What is your guys problem?" and Harry was the first to speak of the group, "Hermione, you just slapped the wits out of Pansy!" Hermione nodded knowing the actions she took because she is the one who did them.  
  
Finally Ron started rambling on about the scene that took place, reenacting what had happened, causing the Gryffindor table to laugh at their fellow member. Hermione even held a small smile, trying not to get too full of her. After breakfast she walked to Professor McGonagall's office, alone. Because the group had left before she was finished and told her good luck with Professor McGonagall. Hermione merely rolled her eyes as they said that and walked off without ever looking back.  
  
It's just lately I've been feeling  
Like I don't belong  
Like the grounds not mine to walk upon  
  
As she got to the professor's office, she heard Pansy talking quite loudly about what happened, rephrasing everything that had happened. Professor McGonagall told Pansy that she could go to her next class and sent her out, as she left Pansy smiled evilly at Hermione, thinking her lies had gotten her in trouble.  
  
Hermione walked into Professor McGonagall's office and saw that the professor was looking out the window. Hermione stood there what it felt like forever, but Professor McGonagall knew she was there. "You may sit down Hermione."  
  
Professor McGonagall asked slightly curious, "What had happened that made you react the way you did?"  
  
Hermione let a soft sigh, not wanting to recap the recent events but explained everything in detail while she kept her head down. When she was finished Hermione looked up to see a smiling Professor McGonagall.  
  
"I see, some reason I could not believe what Pansy was telling me. She kept stuttering and losing track of where she was in her 'story', and apologizing saying that what just happened had startled her" said Professor McGonagall. Hermione gave a small smile and looked up to Professor McGonagall and asked, "What is my punishment?" Now, being that the professor, she knew Pansy was lying and she decided in her mind that she would not punish Hermione knowing she would have taken the same actions if it was her in place of Hermione. The professor said, "You will not have one dear, you did not lie to me. Also if I were you I would've done the same thing. You may go to your next class, just some advice though don't take that kind of action next time because it may not be me."  
  
And I've heard that music  
Echo through the house  
Where my grandmother drank  
By herself  
  
Hermione slowly walked to her next class, not wanting to go because it was Potions. She didn't want to say she hated this class but only she did not enjoy it so much with Snape as her teacher and the Slytherins were right across from her. When entering Snape was already lecturing about their lesson today, he noticed Hermione enter and said, "How nice of you to join us today Hermione." Hermione said calmly, while walking to her seat next to Harry and Ron, "Professor McGonagall wanted to speak with me for a moment." Snape knowing why backed down and continued with the lesson as if he never heard that last sentence.  
  
This class seemed to drag on forever, Snape lecturing, getting work and just sitting there able to think about things. She hated thinking about things other then homework or studying because when she thought about other things they were never really good thoughts. She also hated that she could practically feel the glares of Slytherins, "Mostly Pansy and her rat pack staring me down.." she mumbled under her breathe. Hermione was getting quite fed up with the whispering she was hearing from the other side of the room. She turned around and gave them the deadliest glare she forced out of her pure body. All of the Slytherins eyes went wide mostly Pansy and her pack, Hermione gave herself a pat on the back for her bravery she had today.  
  
But since she gave them her glare, she could feel none but one glare upon her. But it wasn't a death glare like the others. Just a calm stare, almost like whoever it was forgot they were staring at her, or at least in her direction. Slowly Hermione turned around and scanned the Gryffindors to see if it was any of them, it wasn't. Hermione was hesitant to turn and scan the Slytherin crowd, but she did first looking at Pansy seeing she wasn't even awake and continued to look over the crowd. Her eyes went wide, the one and only Draco Malfoy was staring at her, she knew it because when she came to him he dropped his eyes from the stare.  
  
And I sat watching a flower  
As it was withering  
I was embarrassed by its honesty  
  
Draco practically smacked himself for being so stupid to stare at her like that, especially for that long period of time. Draco couldn't help himself, the way Hermione carried herself like that at breakfast, and how she walked right up to Pansy and just smacked her. It changed his views of her; she wasn't as weak as he thought. Even though she did shed some tears he knew it wasn't because she scared, she was angry at the words Pansy tossed at her. Draco took one more glance in Hermione's direction and then continued doing his work.  
  
Hermione on the other hand was still in complete shock. Thee Draco Malfoy was staring at her, most likely of her actions that happened earlier today. She sighed, now everyone is going to be giving her these side-glances and stares, this is not what she wanted. But then again, maybe it was she was always the girl no one ever dared to look at or even think about. Maybe now she would actually get some recognition for something other then being the brain all of her classes. She smiled to herself, and then looked at Draco once more, maybe it wasn't such a bad thing after all and returned to her work.  
  
So I'd prefer to be remembered as a smiling face  
Not this fucking wreck  
That's taken its place  
  
After class was over, Harry and Ron must have decided to walk with her today but she didn't mind she wanted the company. They started walking to their next class, but were stopped by Pansy and her groupies.  
  
"So you think you are so cool now, huh Hermione?" Pansy said with sarcasm.  
  
"Did I ever say I thought I was cool Pansy?" Hermione shot back at her, with her anger rising. She did not have to deal with this, especially from this snot.  
  
"Ha, that's right because you aren't. Oh look who is with you, Potter and Weasley isn't that for a change." Pansy said with a wicked smile.  
  
Harry said getting annoyed, "And you think you're cool Pansy?" Ron and Harry broke into laughter.  
  
"Why don't you be quiet Potter and Weasley, if you guys knew the reason behind your precious Hermione's tears she cried you wouldn't be so full of laughter." Pansy said with a triumphant smile. Both Harry and Ron turned Hermione with questioning looks in their eyes. Before Hermione could snap back at Pansy someone else stepped in, someone not expected.  
  
"Why don't you shut your trap Pansy, I think we've all heard enough of you today." Draco Malfoy said calmly.  
  
So please forgive what I have done  
No you can't stay mad at the setting sun  
Cause we all get tired, I mean eventually  
There is nothing left to do but sleep  
  
Hermione looked up at Draco to find him also looking at her. She swore to herself that she saw something in his eyes, maybe hope or happiness? But it quickly went away as soon as she spotted it.  
  
"Are you taking her side now Dracoooo?" Pansy cooed his name.  
  
"Yeah are you taking her side now?" Harry and Ron both said at the same time looking at Draco in surprise.  
  
"I'm not taking any ones side, I just think we've all had enough of your mouth." Draco said that while he pulled his eyes from Hermiones warm stare.  
  
"But, but but." Pansy said stuttering, "Just go Pansy." Draco said with ease and she left continuing to look back him to make sure he wasn't going to do anything. Hermione couldn't help but giggle to herself how Pansy had just acted, like a loyal dog to its owner. But she must've giggled a little too loud because Harry and Ron were hovering over her asking, "What's wrong?" "Are you okay?" Hermione looked at them and said, "Nothing, you guys can go if you want. I know you guys are dying to see your girlfriends." Neither Harry nor Ron said anything; they said their goodbyes and told her they'd see her during lunch.  
  
But spring came bearing sunlight  
Those persuasive rays  
So I gave myself a few more days  
  
Hermione shrugged and turned around to leave but forgot Draco was still there, right behind her. She almost ran into him but stopped herself and stared straight into his chest. Hermione could feel heat rushing to her face, and she slowly took a step back. Draco smiled down at her, but saw that she had her head facing down. 'Probably embarrassed now.' Draco thought, because he knew he was.  
  
"I'm sorry for the things Pansy said to you", Draco said with slight emotion.  
  
"Oh, its okay.its not worse then being called a mud-" Hermione stopped herself remembering she was talking to Draco. Hermione lifted her head and looked at Draco and saw sadness in his eyes, it didn't disappear it lingered there.  
  
"Look I'm sorry..", Hermione said she started to turn and walk away but Draco caught her wrist in mid-air. Everything seemed to have stopped; even people in the hallway were looking at them curiously. Draco was hurt from the things she said, but he knew he deserved to hear those words over and over again until it was in scripted into his mind from the many times he said horrible things to her.  
  
My salvation it came, quite suddenly  
When Justin spoke very plainly  
He said, "Of course it's your decision,  
But just so you know,  
If you decide to leave,  
Soon I will follow"  
  
Draco slowly pulled her back to him, he was at least 2 inches away from her and his hand had still not left her wrist. Hermione glanced up at him, and he glanced down at her and they both looked away. "This is silly", Hermione stated. They were no more then 2 inches away from each other and they were playing that silly 'look at him, look at her' game. Draco was surprised from the words she used and just looked down at her, not averting his eyes away from her. Hermione was afraid to look, to get trapped in the beautiful orbs of Draco's eyes. But she did, and didn't look away she couldn't no matter how many times she blinked her eyes wouldn't look the other way. Draco must've blinked his eyes as many times as Hermione did because he could not look away from Hermione either.  
  
I wrote this for a baby  
Who has yet to be born  
My brother's first child  
I hope that womb's not too warm  
  
Draco let go of her wrist slowly; letting her know that if she wanted to go that she could with him not stopping her. To Draco's surprise, Hermione began to walk away; he looked down and asked himself 'What made me act that way towards that filthy mud, mud, god damn it? Why can't I say that damned word.'  
  
He was about to turn around and go the other way but felt a soft touch on his shoulder and turned around to see Hermione standing there with a warm smile on her face.  
  
She didn't know what came over her. She kept telling herself to keep walking and to not turn around. But it didn't work out the way she wanted to. By the time she reached her 4th step, and was on 6th time of telling her to keep walking Hermione never in life wanted more then to turn around and hug Draco and tell him thank you over and over again for comforting her in the most odd way. Even though he had put her through hell for the past 5 years, Hermione saw something in his eyes that she'd never seen before. 'Maybe I saw love.?' Hermione questioned herself but before she could answer her own question she was laying a soft hand on Draco's shoulder. She could tell Draco was surprised to see her standing there, even more surprised with a smile that could warm the earth if it ever lost its sun.  
  
Cause it's cold out here  
And it'll be quite a shock  
To breathe this air  
To discover loss  
  
Draco turned around smiled at Hermione, trying to return the warmth ness her smile gave off towards him. Somehow he believed it did, because Hermione moved closer to him and embraced him in a comforting hug. Draco had been hugged many times, by Pansy, and by past girlfriends that he never really cared about. But the hug Hermione gave him made him want to scream and dance, and he has never felt to full before.  
  
Hermione was getting worried because she was standing there hugging Draco, but he was not returning her embrace back. She looked up with a sense of worry in her eyes, and saw that Draco was staring off smiling the best he could for the world to see. Hermione started to loosen her grip so she could get a better look but Draco wrapped his arms around her laying one on the small of her back and another on her cheek and looked down at her with the same smile. 'She's so warm..', Draco thought so himself.  
  
Hermione's eyes glistened with happiness. She had no idea why but she had found comfort in Draco Malfoy, her worst enemy of all time. Hermione's thoughts began to drift while she stood there in the arms of her worst enemy, best friend at the moment, or anything else you would like to call it.  
  
Hermione raised her hand up to Draco's face and when she touched it she was surprised to find out that he was cold compared to her hands. Draco nuzzled closer to her hand, as if he was a cat being scratched. Hermione smiled, knowing that Draco also found comfort in her as well. Hermione had the desire to just kiss Draco, she wish she could but if anyone found out, they'd be dead and Draco's father would go mad.  
  
As if Draco read her mind, he bent down a little and Hermione saw him moving slowly toward her so she started to stand on her tippy toes so she could reach him. And their lips met for the first time ever, starting off softly and playful almost just brushing their lips against one another, but Draco deepened the kiss and Hermione responded by deepening it also. Draco used his tongue and licked at her lips, as if asking for entrance and Hermione replied by letting him in willing.  
  
So I'd like to make some changes  
Before you arrive  
So when your new eyes meet mine  
  
Draco thought to himself, 'She tastes so sweet..' as if Hermione heard him she wrapped her arm around his neck bringing them even closer. The kissed ended abruptly when they heard all of the gasps and whispers going on, they new it was about them. They looked at each other and smiled. Walking away, Hermione had her arm linked in his. They went to the top of the stairs were no one was walking as of now that is.  
  
Hermione looked up at him and asked, "What are we now.?" and then she quickly looked down feeling embarrassed for asking that question.  
  
Draco didn't even think about it, "Whatever you want to be Hermione." He took his hand and lifted her chin so she was looking at him directly.  
  
Hermione didn't know what to say, "I don't know. I have this sudden fascination with you, and I want to be with you but I know we can't because of your father and me being a Gryffindor and you a Slytherin." She averted her eyes from his looking down the stairs. Draco never even thought about his father, or anyone for the matter of fact.  
  
They won't see no lies  
Just love.  
Just love.  
  
Draco looked at her and kissed her softly on the cheek and said, "I don't care, if my father finds out, I don't care if my whole bloody group finds out! I don't care if anyone knows!" Draco let go of Hermione and ran down the stairs to where everyone was scurrying about and yelled, "I LIKE HERMIONE GRANGER EVERYONE!" Everyone stopped hearing that, and some people started clapping, some were giving him death glares, and some didn't even care.  
  
Hermione smiled from the top of the stairs and ran down to him and yelled also, "I LIKE DRACO MALFOY EVERYONE!" The crowds eyes were huge, but some continued to clap. More joined in, and most of the sneering people were gone and the people who didn't care were just watching with smiles. Draco took Hermione's hand asked, "Hermione would you like to go out?" Hermione blushed at the scene, because everyone was watching but nonetheless Hermione smiled and nodded, hugging him every ounce of happiness she had in her.  
  
Draco had never felt so alive, he said to himself and out loud, "Nothing will take us apart, and they may try with all their might. But I will not let go.." Hermione snuggled even closer hearing this, knowing that she was not alone anymore.  
  
I will be pure  
No, no, I know I will be pure  
Like snow, like gold  
Like snow, like gold  
Like snow, like snow  
Like gold, like gold, like gold. 


End file.
